


Lea

by heera_o, Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Series: Léa [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, because why not !, female!Leo
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo est victime d'un léger enchantement. Il lui faut apprendre à s'adapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'avoue ne pas me souvenir très bien de comment nous en sommes arrivées là... je me souviens de Marry... ce qui déjà explique beaucoup de choses... de fanarts de fem!Leo... . Mais pour les détails du processus cosmique qui a permis d'écrire ce truc par contre...
> 
> Ce chapitre est de Heera_o. Le prochain sera de Marry Black

****  
  


Percy et Annabeth ne pouvaient que fixer la porte de la chambre d’un air blasé.

La blonde frappa une nouvelle fois, plus fort.

-Leo, ouvre cette porte.

-Huuuum… je préférerais pas… vraiment… Puis Will m’a ordonné de me reposer, toussa…

-Tu t’es quand même levé pour la fermer à clé.

Aucune réponse ne leur parvint du mécano.

La transformation de Leo avait été une surprise (découvrir que c’était pour avoir déplacé des objets dans une boutique d’antiquités alors qu’il était bien annoncé que c’était interdit était déjà moins surprenant par contre).

En plus, sur le coup, il l’avait bien accepté, déclarant juste qu’il faisait une fille superbe mais qu’il aimerait bien retrouver sa véritable apparence, merci bien.

Pas de chance, avant de pouvoir quitter la colonie pour régler ça, un problème à la forge l’avait laissé avec une bête cheville cassée et une interdiction formelle de Will d’aller chercher les ennuis.

De nouveau, Leo avait su prendre son mal en patience, visiblement, tant qu’il avait ses dix doigts pour bricoler, cette situation restait acceptable.

(Pour Annabeth, cela soulevait la question du “pouvait-on avoir une addiction à la mécanique”. Question qui avait fait éclater de rire Percy qui lui avait demandé comment elle se sentirait si on l’empéchait d’entrer dans des bibliothèques ou de mettre le nez dans un bouquin et, d’accord, il marquait un point.)

Mais un oiseau messager des romains avait suffit pour changer la donne visiblement et l’arrivée de Frank et Hazel plongeait Leo dans un comportement enfantin et relativement incompréhensible. Il refusait désormais de quitter la chambre.

-Leo ! Ca suffit ! Ce n’est pas comme si ils avaient fait le chemin pour te faire la morale !

Silence.

-Oh, ça m’étonnerait, ils ne sont pas au courant. Ni pour la cheville, ni pour le reste d’ailleurs.

Le couple échanga un regard interloqué. Leo correspondait de manière régulière et assidue avec les deux romains. Ses deux amants devaient être au courant du moindre potins sur lequel Leo pouvait mettre la main.

Annabeth, mains sur les hanches, même si leur cadet ne pouvait la voir, fronça les sourcils.

-Leo Valdez, je veux une explication et tu vas…

\- Annabeth ? Percy ? Il y a un problème avec mon patient ?

Les deux héros tournèrent la tête vers l’homme qui s’approchait. Suivi de Frank et Hazel qui arboraient tout deux un air inquiet.

-A part son idiotie chronique ? Non. LEO ! Ouvre cette porte !

-NON !

Hazel tapota légèrement contre la cloison.

-Leo ? Tout va bien ? Nous pouvons entrer ?

De l’autre coté, il y eut des bruits de mouvements brusques, quelque chose tomba.

-Nope. Je suis… Contagieux. Voilà. TOTALEMENT contagieux. Je ne voudrais pas vous infecter !

Percy serra les dents pour ne pas rire tandis qu’Annabeth levait les yeux au ciel.

Will, haussa un sourcil et s’empressa de rassurer les deux romains dont l’expression s’était décomposée.

-La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, une cheville cassée et ce genre de situation n’avait rien de mortel. Ou de contagieux.

Un ‘RAPPORTEUR ! Et le secret professionnel alors !” leur parvint de l’autre coté de la porte et Frank se rapprocha à son tour.

-Si tu n’ouvres pas, je défonce la porte.

Silence. Puis encore silence. Puis on entendit le bruit d’une clef tournant dans sa serrure.

-Juste Frank et Hazel alors…

Les trois grecs se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules et s’éloigner tandis que les deux romains, la mine inquiète, pénétraient dans la chambre.

Hazel referma doucement la porte derrière eux puis se tourna vers leur amant.

Ou plutôt ce qui devait être leur amant et qui ressemblait surtout, pour le moment, à un tas de couverture qui s’agitait légèrement.

-Leo ?

-... Oui ?

La voix surpris les deux romains. L’intonation était bien celle de leur Leo mais quelque chose clochait.  Ils s’approchèrent et Frank tendit la main pour tirer sur le tissu. Il fut obligé de forcer un peu mais il y parvint et le résultat qui les accueillit les laissa bouche bée.

Une femme. Enfin … pas n’importe quelle femme, ils comprenaient bien qu’il s’agissait de Leo. Mais juste… une femme Leo ? Une Lea ? Les même yeux, les même oreilles un peu pointues, la même bouche un peu grande,  mais les lèvres un peu plus pleines, les mêmes boucles brunes mais qui lui arrivaient soudain en dessous des oreilles, elle gardait plus ou moins la même corpulence, dur à dire vu qu’il.. elle ? était assise en tailleur… juste avec plus de courbes... La tenue par contre restait du pur Leo, un t-shirt de la colonie et une salopette trop grande.

-Qu’est-ce que…

-Leo ?!

Leo grimaça, détourna la tête, se gratta légèrement la tempe et en profita pour remettre derrière l’oreille une mèche vagabonde.

-Huuuuum… surprise ?

Son autre main, posée sur la matelas, avait les phalanges blanches à trop serrer le drap.

-Juste pour information, c’est pas définitif ! Juré ! Donc on va dire, pas de décision hâtive d’accord ? Le temps de soigner cette cheville, je vais régler cette histoire et vous récupérer votre beau gosse habituel ! J’suis certain que c’est pas un bon motif de divorce… ou rupture… J’veux dire… Peut-être que tu peux faire avec, Frank, tu aimes aussi les filles, mais Hazel… pas Hazel ? Alors si c’était définitif, d’accord, vous auriez vos raisons mais vraiment, c’est provisoire. Totalement.

Devant lui, Frank et Hazel le dévisageaient, l’air complètement perdu.

Hazel finit par lui poser les deux mains doucement sur les joues.

-Tu es vraiment en train de dire que tu as peur que nous te laissions juste pour ça ?

La grimace de Leo et la façon dont il regarda ailleurs fut une réponse suffisante et Hazel ramena son visage dans sa direction d’une main ferme.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis bi… je n’avais jamais vraiment fait attention à d’autres filles de cette façon… ou alors si c’est juste toi. Mais je t’aime peu importe ton apparence. En plus… tu… tu es magnifique.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre après avoir dit cela. Ce que, avec les années, Leo avait apprit à traduire par la gène…. ou excitation. Et derrière, Frank avait soudain prit la teinte d’une tomate bien mûre.

Respirant soudain un peu mieux, Leo aventura un petit sourire.

-Et encore… vous avez pas vu ma poitrine.

Il éclata de rire au sursaut de ses deux amants, et malgré le léger rouge qui lui monta aux joues (et son sourcil qui prit feu)  prit comme une victoire la façon dont leur regard passa de son visage à… plus bas.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite de ce... truc. Du point de vue de Frank parce que ça nous paraissait important.   
> Ce chapitre est de Marry Black et le prochain AUSSI parce que je fais ce que je veux.

Percy ne leur avait pas expliqué grand-chose quand ils étaient arrivés. Quelque chose à propos d'une mission, ou d'un problème à la forge, Frank n'avait pas bien compris. Bref, en tout cas, Leo était cloué au lit, et Frank s'était fait un sang d'encre jusqu'à ce que Will annonce qu'il n'avait qu'une cheville cassée, et que Leo les laisse enfin entrer dans la chambre.

Il avait enfin compris le sourire en biais de Percy et le fait que Leo ne veuille faire entrer personne-  pas même eux deux - dans sa chambre. Enfin, il aurait compris si son cerveau avait été en mesure d'aligner une pensée cohérente. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait que tourner en boucle le fait que… c'était Leo, il le reconnaissait parfaitement, mais… c'était une fille. Une… fille. Genre avec un visage fin, de cheveux un peu plus longs qu'à l'accoutumée, et… des… courbes? Il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose vu que Leo était habillé comme à son habitude, en salopette un peu large et t-shirt du camp, mais le dit t-shirt était clairement plus tendu qu'à l'accoutumée.

Frank enregistra vaguement qu'Hazel lui parlait, le rassurait, et riait un peu parce que Leo croyait franchement que ce petit "changement" allait les faire fuir. Evidemment, ça ne posait absolument pas de problème ni à Frank, ni à sa libido, ni à ses deux neurones d'éveillés, mais il pouvait comprendre que Leo craigne la réaction d'Hazel. Elle n'avait jamais flashé sur une autre fille, et elle venait d'une époque où la bisexualité n'existait tout simplement pas. Ou du moins n'avait pas de nom. Mais Hazel était amoureuse de Leo, même avec des seins, ou n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs. C'était Leo, ce n'était pas "les mecs" ou "les filles". Juste Leo.

Frank pouvait bien le comprendre, lui qui, même s'il reconnaissait le charme de gravure de mode de Jason avec sa petite balafre sur la lèvre, ou l'attrait de Percy et ses sublimes yeux verts et ses cheveux en bataille, n'avait jamais "flashé" sur un autre homme comme sur Leo. Même les posters du papa de Piper torse nu ne lui faisaient aucun effet, ou du moins rien qui n'égale la vue d'un certain latino au sourire flamboyant, les mains pleines de cambouis alors qu'il aurait trouvé ce qui cloche dans son automate. Alors oui, il la comprenait bien, leur Hazel, il comprenait ses yeux brillants et ses dents qui mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure. Parce qu'il ressentait la même chose, voire pire, juste que lui, ça devait se voir sur ses joues. 

"Et encore… vous avez pas vu ma poitrine."

Frank eut un léger sursaut, et sentit ses oreilles chauffer suffisamment pour s'inquiéter que son morceau de bois n'ait pas pris feu. Leo lui avait éclaté de rire, ce qui avait un peu détendu la situation, et lui aussi semblait en avoir bien besoin, étant donné que son sourcil gauche venait de prendre feu. Hazel semblait toujours aussi gênée, elle aussi, mais s'était assise sur le lit en poussant un peu Leo, et lui souriait d'un air toujours aussi fascinée. Frank hésita une seconde, peut-être deux, et se retourna pour donner un tour de cadenas à la porte. Et peu importait si Percy, Annabeth et Will étaient toujours de l'autre côté à écouter à la porte.

"Montre alors."

Il était très fier d'avoir réussi à sortir ces deux mots sans s'étouffer, et tout autant de voir les yeux de Leo s'agrandir et quelques mèches de ses cheveux bouclés s'enflammer. Hazel lâcha un petit rire en soufflant les flammes hors des cheveux de leur amant alors que Frank revenait s'installer en face d'eux sur le lit. Il ne tenta pas de continuer la discussion, pour une fois qu'il avait réussi à faire taire Leo, et surtout il ne faisait pas confiance à son cerveau pour gérer des mots alors qu'il regardait Hazel embrasser le cou de Leo et l'aider à dégrafer sa salopette.

Le sourire de Leo, son Leo, joueur, taquin, était revenu alors qu'il remontait tout doucement son t-shirt orange sur des courbes beaucoup plus féminines qu'à l'accoutumée. Frank, s'il avait été en état de penser de façon cohérente à autre chose que la toute nouvelle poitrine de Leo, se serait dit que finalement, leur petit mécano avait l'air subitement moins pressé de trouver une solution à son "problème"…  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je n'ai absolument aucune explication sur ce chapitre à part "ça partait bien, pourquoi pas continuer comme ça" et je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire du sexe "hétéro" (entre gros guillemets parce que du coup ils le sont pas mais bon, on se comprendre),
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!  
> -Marry

Leo avait retrouvé le sourire, et il avait oublié la présence de Percy, Annabeth et Will dans le couloir, sa cheville, tout ce qu'il n'était pas Hazel et Frank. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré qu'ils n'allaient pas l'abandonner à cause de son "problème", il avait tout le temps de s'intéresser à toutes les nouvelles sensations que ce corps pouvait lui donner. A dire vrai, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de "tester", il était trop occupé à s'inquiéter de ce que ses amants allaient en dire, et puis se plaindre de sa cheville, après coup.

Il aurait sans doute dû, à bien y réfléchir, parce que là, rien qu'à sentir les yeux de Frank sur lui, et les lèvres d'Hazel dans son cou, il se disait qu'il allait finir petite chose tremblante entre leurs mains en… 4, 5 minutes? En tout cas, la poitrine qu'il était tout fier de leur montrer était déjà tellement sensible que le moindre souffle de vent lui donnait le frisson. Ses tétons étaient fièrement dressés sous les yeux de ses amants et il avait perdu son sourire pour se mordre la lèvre.

La main d'Hazel s'était glissée sur sa poitrine et Leo laissa échapper un petit cri d'une voix décidément beaucoup trop aigue à son gout, provoquant un léger rire d'Hazel dans son cou qui le fit violemment frissonner. Il aurait déjà eu du mal à supporter juste ça, mais Frank ne voulait visiblement pas rester sur le carreau, et la peau de Leo semblait déjà le brûler là où ses yeux d'encre le fixaient. Il ravala difficilement sa salive alors que Frank s'approchait à quatre pattes pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Leo se sentit se faire allonger sur son lit et Frank quitta ses lèvres pour rester à quelques millimètres de lui, le front posé contre le sien, son souffle brûlant se mêlant à celui de Leo. 

"Tu vas me rendre dingue… j'espère que t'es au courant."

Leo réussit à émettre un petit rire alors que Frank s'éloignait pour laisser passer Hazel qui s'installa à la place qu'il venait de libérer et venait mordiller les lèvres de Leo qui gémit légèrement à nouveau, glissant les mains sous son t-shirt. La peau d'Hazel était toujours aussi douce sous ses doigts, il savait toujours exactement où passer une main légère pour la faire se cambrer un peu plus. A côté de lui, Frank était toujours aussi… massif, imposant, et ses lèvres toujours aussi douces dans son cou, sur son épaule. Mais tout le reste était différent, lui était différent, et chaque sensation l'était aussi.

Par exemple, après qu'il eut aidé Hazel à se débarrasser de son t-shirt et soutien-gorge, ses seins qui venaient contre les siens étaient… wow. Et à entendre le souffle haché de Frank sur sa peau, le spectacle était plutôt pas mal. Leo esquissa un sourire en remontant un genou entre les cuisses d'Hazel qui étouffa un gémissement dans le cou de Leo avant de se redresser et déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres déjà rougies par leurs assauts. Elle ondulait déjà des hanches contre sa jambe mais lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

"Ah non, toi tu es blessé, tu te laisses faire aujourd'hui… ordre du médecin."

"Je suis presque sûr que Will ne m'a pas prescrit ça…" 

"C'est tout comme, aujourd'hui tu es notre princesse, Valdez."

Il allait rétorquer quelque chose d'intelligent et frappant, du genre "c'est toi la princesse, Zhang" (oui, bon, on fait ce qu'on peut), mais Frank l'interrompit encore en l'embrassant. Décidemment ça devenait une manie. Le forcer à rester passif, ça pouvait s'assimiler à de la torture, surtout pour lui, il était presque sûr qu'il y avait des lois contre ça, mais Hazel ne semblait pas s'intéresser au débat, elle était descendu embrasser un de ses seins. Il aurait –vraiment- dû faire un test-run de son nouveau corps tout seul, parce qu'à cet instant, Leo vit des étoiles. Il avait agrippé le cou de Frank pour être sûr qu'il était encore sur terre, et qu'il n'avait pas spontanément pris feu. Il l'embrassait à nouveau comme un perdu, et Frank crut bon de venir lui aussi caresser sa poitrine alors qu'Hazel le mordillait tranquillement. Leo sentait son boxer devenir de plus en plus humide, la chaleur montait dans son ventre, presque insupportable.

"Me… me tuez pas tout de suite… le monde a besoin de Leo Valdez… ah! Dios"

Frank pouffa dans son cou alors qu'Hazel lui donnait un petit coup de dent, histoire de le faire taire, avant de descendre le long de son ventre, traçant un chemin de baiser. Sa salopette et son boxer furent bientôt en tas par terre et Leo se sentit étrangement exposé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le voyaient nu, loin s'en faut, mais c'était la première fois… comme ça. Et c'était très bizarre. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter, Hazel lui avait déjà écarté les jambes, en faisant attention à sa cheville blessée et embrassait la peau fine à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, pendant que Frank s'était redressé pour se déshabiller, visiblement peu à l'aise dans son pantalon.

Leo n'eut pas le temps d'admirer la plastique sans défaut de leur amant, un nouveau flash de blanc avait envahi sa vision quand Hazel avait donné un coup de langue sur son clitoris. De deux choses l'une, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il pouvait sentir quand elle le suçait, avant, rien. Et ensuite, il était presque sûr que c'était une vengeance pour toutes les fois où il l'avait faite hurler, agripper les draps, ou labourer le dos de Frank de coups de griffes, ou les trois à la fois, rien qu'avec sa langue. D'ailleurs, une de ses mains s'était refermée sur le drap et ne voulait plus lâcher, tandis que l'autre plantait ses ongles dans le dos de Frank qui était revenu s'occuper de ses seins. Il grognait à chaque griffure un peu trop sévère, mais Leo le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il adorait sortir de leurs ébats avec des rayures de tigre dans le dos, et de toute façon, il n'était pas en état de penser à autre chose qu'à la langue d'Hazel, et à un de ses doigts qui venait tout doucement de s'insinuer en lui. Ça non plus ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il connaissait. Mais suffisant pour le faire gémir d'une fois décidemment beaucoup trop aigue à ses oreilles.

L'orgasme le prit par surprise, et il crut s'évanouir. C'était… intense, pour dire le moins. Quelques spasmes l'agitaient encore quand Hazel remonta pour se frotter lascivement contre sa cuisse. Le plaisir remontait déjà, et elle allait le faire jouir à nouveau en 2 minutes 30 si elle continuait comme ça. Heureusement pour sa dignité, Hazel s'écarta et attrapa la main de Frank pour lui sucer deux doigts, lentement. Leo en profita pour reprendre son souffle, mais cette vision seule le faisait gémir d'envie, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il écarta un peu plus les cuisses. 

Frank lui sourit, de ce sourire adorable qui faisait fondre Leo et le faisait philosopher sur sa chance d'être tombé sur ces deux-là, et vint glisser ses doigts humides entre ses cuisses. Il le caressa un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, puis un doigt, et deux, et bientôt trois s'insinuèrent en lui. Et avant qu'il ne réalise Leo criait son plaisir alors que Frank allait et venait de plus en plus vite en lui. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit Frank le quitter, avec un grognement déçu.

"Leo, dis-moi que je peux, s'il te plait…"

Il n'eut pas besoin de poser la question, Leo hocha vivement la tête et Frank s'installa à genoux entre ses cuisses. Il était déjà en nage et se retenait visiblement de le prendre sauvagement, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Un léger coup de rein et il était en lui. Ça tirait, un peu, différemment, mais en quelques va et viens en douceur, Leo était à nouveau en apesanteur. Frank avait toujours les yeux sur ses expressions, près à suivre chacune de ses directives. Il commençait à être habitué aux premières fois, il avait été celle d'Hazel, et celle de Leo, et maintenant… sa deuxième première fois. Hazel, quant à elle, semblait fascinée par le spectacle, elle s'était allongée aux côtés de Leo, et se frottait contre sa cuisse au rythme des coups de reins de Frank.

Il aurait dû s'inquiéter un peu plus tôt d'un léger problème. Du fait qu'ils n'utilisaient jamais de préservatifs, et qu'Hazel faisait ce qu'il fallait pour éviter de tomber enceinte. Et qu'avec ce corps-là, il en était tout à fait capable. Peut-être. Mais là, avec Frank en lui, ses mains crispées sur ses hanches, il ne pensait plus à rien, rien qu'au plaisir qui montait encore et encore. 

Il jouit le premier. Il se sentit se resserrer autour de Frank et gémit encore plus fort quand il le sentit jouir à son tour en lui. Hazel les suivit quelques instants plus tard, les yeux fixés sur ses deux amants.

Il avait toujours sa cheville cassée qui le clouait au lit, il avait un fichu dieu à retrouver pour qu'il lui rende son corps de rêve, mais ce soir, juste ce soir, il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de rester là, comme ça, même si les cheveux d'Hazel lui chatouillaient le nez et que Frank s'était écroulé sur lui, il voulait rester là, quelques minutes, quelques heures, toute la nuit.       


End file.
